DBNG:Dragon Ball Next Generation
by Ninja-Master-Vegeta
Summary: After the Goku's death, a new evil has come to earth from another planet. Will anyone be able to stop him now that Goku's dead?
1. Escape From Hell

Chapter 1: Escape from Hell

In hell...

Hell was a terrible place where only beings with pure evil hearts could go to. When a being died, King Yemma, the Lord of the Underworld would decide whether the being would go to Heaven or Hell. In Hell were all the evil people who tried to take over the world. But, 3 of these evil people in hell, Frieza, Cell, and Buu, who were easily the most powerful beings in hell, were all defeated. 2 of them by Goku, and Cell by Gohan, Goku's son. Goku and Gohan were both in Heaven with the rest of all of the earth's saviors.

Frieza, Cell, and Buu were all sitting around in Hell, talking about how much they all despised Goku.

Frieza was a thin, and white alien of the changeling species.. His shoulders were purple, along with his shins, forearms, stomach, and the top of his head. He also had mechanical parts all over his body, because when Goku defeated him on planet Namek by becoming a Super Saiyan, Frieza was rebuilt by his father and he went to Earth to get revenge on Goku. But as soon as he had landed, he was defeated again, by another Super Saiyan, Trunks, Vegeta's son. Goku had been on Namek trying to find the dragon balls, so he could resurrect Piccolo and everyone else who had been killed by The Saiyans on earth. He couldn't use the earth dragon balls because when Piccolo had died, they had turned to stone. But little did they know that Frieza wanted them also, to wish for immortality. Luckily, Goku was there to stop him.

"Damn them all, those impudent little saiyans!", Frieza said in a very angry voice.

"Speak for yourself, Frieza.", Cell said. "I was killed by not only a saiyan, but an 11 year old saiyan!" Cell had screamed so loudly that he made Frieza shudder. Cell was after all, much stronger than him.

Cell, was an android. He was tall and green, with dark green spots all over his body. He also had a stinger on his back. He somewhat resembled a half human, half insect. He was created by the infamous Dr. Gero, who had a dream of creating the most powerful being in the universe. He collected data from every fight Goku, and the rest of his friends had been in with a small mechanical insect who gave him all of their data. He first created other Androids, but then he found out that they would never obey him, so he began to create Cell. When Cell would absorb Dr. Gero's Androids #17 and #18, he would become Perfect Cell. And that he succeeded in becoming. When he defeated Goku, he was the strongest in the universe. Or so he thought. He lost to Goku's son, Gohan, who was the first to become a Super Saiyan 2.

"AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHH! I HATE GOKU!!! AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!", yelled Buu, who had the brain of a bird." Buu was the strongest of the 3.

Buu had the image of an alien child. He was short. About 4 foot 8 inches. He was pink, had a long antennae on his head and had small holes on his head arms and chest, which smoke would come out of when he would get angry. Like right now. Buu had lived a long time ago. He was too, created. By an alien wizard called Bibidi. He was created on the planet of the Supreme Kais. He had absorbed a lot of the supreme kais and was about to absorb the Northern Supreme Kai, but the leader of the Supreme Kais had went in the way! Buu had taken his image. He was no longer a child. Now he was a fat man. The Northern Supreme Kai had trapped him inside a ball, so he could never terrorize anyone again. Later, Bibidi's son, Babidi had found Buu's ball and had many people fight under his control. With just enough fights, Buu would come out. But the people were much too weak. So he brought Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai had warned everyone about Buu. But, with Saiyan blood, that only excited them and made want to fight Buu. They made their way through Babidi's ship. Vegeta and Goku, destroying the first two opponents. The third and final one was Dabura, Babidi's top fighter. Gohan fought him and they tied. But still they weren't powerful enough. So he took control of Vegeta, made him evil and made him fight Goku. This made Buu come out of his ball. Nobody could defeat him. Later, Buu became good and separated from his evil half. His evil half ate him and they became Super Buu. Super Buu was very strong. So, Goten, Goku's youngest son, and Trunks, Vegeta's only son, fused and made Gotenks. They were strong enough to kill Buu. But, Buu absorbed them, and many other people after that. So, the Supreme Kai released Gohan's hidden power and made him fight Buu. Buu saw that Gohan was stronger than him and absorbed him too! So Goku and Vegeta fused and made Vegito! But, again Buu absorbed him! Both Goku and Vegeta were in his body, they found everyone he had absorbed and released them all, only to make Buu transform into his original and most powerful from, Kid Buu. Finally Goku killed him with the Spirit Bomb.

"WE'VE ALL GOT TO GET REVENGE ON THOSE STUPID SAIYANS!", said Frieza.

"But how?", said Cell. "We are in hell after all."

"ME GET OUT OF HELL! ME HATE HELL! ME KILL GOKU!" , bellowed Buu.

Suddenly, Buu made a big hole in the sky with his mighty blast.

"He's done it. He made an exit to hell.", Cell said in amazement.

The 3 villains escaped through the hole to terrorize the universe once again.

To Be Continued...


	2. The Golden Ape

Chapter 2

The Golden Ape

At night in downtown West City...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! It's a giant golden ape!!", said a lady in terror.

People everywhere were running about because right in the center of the city, was a gigantic golden ape the size of King Kong!

"Don't worry, guys, he's just my son.", said an embarrassed Goku Jr.

Goku Jr. was the great-grandson of Goku. He looked exactly like Goku. He had pointy black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Come on, Klint! All you have to do is control yourself in this form and you'll be able to go Super Saiyan 4!", said Goku Jr.

"Just listen to m..."

But before Goku Jr. could finish his sentence, his "son" had just knocked him with one finger through a billboard!

"Owwww!!! That hurt!", said Goku, rubbing his bruised head.

Then Goku Jr. got up, and with a serious look on his face, he said "There's only one way out of this."

He started powering up, this huge aura covered his body, the earth was shaking, cars were crashing, thunder struck! Then with one huge flash of light, he had transformed. Goku had become a Super Saiyan 4. His hair had remained black, it had only grown longer, his eyes were yellow, with dark circles around them, his shirt had ripped off because of his enormous muscles and his whole body was covered with fur. He looked somewhat like an ape himself.

"I'm so sorry about this, Klint.", he whispered to himself.

Super Saiyan 4 Goku flew up to the giant beast and with one swift but mighty kick, he sent him flying 50 feet backwards!

The golden ape came back with rage and attempted to grab the mighty saiyan, but he was much too fast and dodged his "son's" large hands.

But from that, his "son" became even more angry! He ripped a large skyscraper in two, took one of the pieces and threw it at Goku Jr!

The Super Saiyan 4 simply dodged it, but he shouldn't have. Now the skyscraper was heading straight for a little girl!

"SARAH!!!", screamed the girl's mother who had lost her daughter in the crowd.

Goku Jr. grabbed the building just in time and put it back in it's place.

"Thank you so much!", said the mother in relief, hugging her daughter so tightly, that she couldn't breathe.

"Don't mention it.", said Goku Jr. kindly.

But just as he turned around, another building came straight at him! It fell on him and there was a huge explosion! Then fire started appearing covering the whole skyscraper which was now pieces of large metal. But out of the pieces, came out Goku Jr., he had survived.

"Alright Klint, pull another stunt like that and you'll be grounded.", Goku said in an angry voice.

"OH MY GOD!", that guy survived??? He must be even stronger than Hercule!, said an old man watching Goku Jr. fly.

"Heh. I remember when I became a golden ape for the first time. It was exactly like this, but then I regained control over myself in this form, and that's what enabled me to become a Super Saiyan 4.", said Goku Jr. to himself.

"Klint, it's me, your father, Goku Jr. Klint, control yourself, don't let the form take control of you! Remember, you said you'd do whatever it takes to become like me, even transform into a giant golden ape! So, I let you! Now don't fail me, and keep your promise! CONTROL YOURSELF!", Goku Jr. had yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the ape dropped the skyscraper it was holding and calmed down, then slowly said "Father."

"You've done it. Now you can become a true Super Saiyan 4.", said Goku Jr.

All of a sudden, the ape became smaller and smaller and smaller until he had taken the form of a 6-year-old child with spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Daddy!!", Klint yelled. "Daddy, I did it! I did it!"

"You sure did, son. You sure did.", said Goku turning back to his normal saiyan state.

"Does this mean I can become a Super Saiyan 4 now?", Klint asked.

"Oh yeah. It sure does.", replied Goku.

"Then let's go back home, so you could teach it to me!!!", yelled Klint excitedly.

"Okay, sure. But first, we're gonna have to get you some clothes.", said Goku laughing.

Immediately, Klint blushed.

So Goku Jr. gave Klint a gi and pants to wear. Goku Jr. was smart and had brought extra clothes under these. Except now he didn't have a shirt because he ripped while transforming into a Super Saiyan 4.

The 2 saiyans walked home happily, but little did they know that not too far away from where they were, were the 3 villains that escaped from hell.

"So, that is where they live,?", asked Cell in a bored voice.

"BUU!!!", bellowed Buu.

"They're in for a big surprise. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!", laughed Frieza.

To Be Continued...


	3. Beating Them All Over Again

Chapter 3: Beating Them All Over Again

At Goku Jr.'s house...

Klint had just finished his 10th plate of rice and still wasn't full! He was just like his father.

"Mom, can I have some more?", asked Klint happily.

"Sure, honey.", said Tonga, Goku Jr.'s wife. Tonga was also the great-granddaughter of Vegeta, Goku's rival.

"Come on Klint, let's go outside and practice the Super Saiyan 4.", said Goku Jr.

"YEAH! AWRIGHT! LET'S GO!", said Klint.

Outside their house in the woods...

"Alright, now power up to your Super Saiyan 3 mode that you showed me earlier, Klint.", said Goku sternly.

Klint nodded. He then powered up with all of his strength, releasing a powerful white aura around his body, then with a huge flash of light, the aura turned yellow and bolts of electricity appeared all around his body. Klint's muscles widened, his hair turned blonde and grew to his legs, his eyebrows disappeared and his eyes changed from blue to a blue-green. With another flash of light, Klint had completed his transformation.

"Wow!", said Goku, astonished. "You must be the youngest Super Saiyan 3 I have ever seen in my life."

"Heh, thanks.", said Klint, blushing.

"Now, focus all of your energy and power up once more. You learned to control your ape form, so you should be able to transform into a Super Saiyan 4.", said Goku confidently.

Klint started to power up again. His hair color was changing! He was doing it...

All of a sudden, a beam came out of nowhere and hit Klint, knocking him out.

"Oops, clumsy me. Heh heh heh heh.", said a familiar voice sarcastically.

Goku turned around and saw him. It was Frieza, Cell, and Buu.

"So, you must be Goku's great grandson.", said Frieza.

"You got that right. My name's Goku Jr., but you can call me Goku for now. Now, what do you want from me?", asked Goku.

"What do I want? It's not just what I want, it's what we want.", said Frieza, turning around and pointing to both Cell and Buu.

"We want revenge on your great grandfather, Goku and your grandfather Gohan. You see, we were all killed by them.", Cell replied.

"Buu kill Goku!!!", screamed Buu.

"Individually, they defeated us all, but combined, I'm sure we would have been more than a match for them!", Frieza said.

"I can mentally read your powers. And I can say right now, that I can defeat all of you. I'll have to pound on all of you EXTRA hard for hurting my 6-year old son like that. Now, Frieza, my father tells me he was able to defeat you by simply turning into a Super Saiyan.", Goku said confidently.

"Oh is that true? Well, I have to say that I am much stronger now and am more that a match for a Super Saiyan..."

Goku had already turned Super Saiyan and had knocked Frieza 50 feet backwards with a simple head butt. Goku's hair had turned gold and spiky and his eyes had turned blue-green like all Super Saiyan forms except Super Saiyan 4.

"C-curse you, s-saiyan.", said Frieza in pain.

"That was for blasting my son. Now, my grandfather told me he beat you by using the Super Saiyan 2 mode, am I correct, Cell?", Goku asked calmly.

"SHUT UP AND LET'S FIGHT!", yelled Cell.

"Fine.", Goku said.

Goku powered up once more. His hair got spikier and his muscles widened. Bolts of electricity appeared all over his body.

Cell attacked but Goku simply blocked then counterattacked, punching Cell in the face so hard that he sent him flying to join Frieza.

"Two down, one to g...", but Goku couldn't finish his sentence, Buu had kicked Goku backwards, plummeting him into the earth.

Goku came out the hole he had made when he fell and said "So, you really are tougher than the rest. I guess I have to take it up to the next level." Goku powered up again and his hair got longer and longer until it reached his legs, his eyebrows disappeared, he had turned into a Super Saiyan 3 just like his son.

Buu attacked him and Goku blocked, Goku then kicked Buu and Buu blocked. They were pretty evenly matched. They kept punching and kicking so fast, they couldn't be seen, but Goku found an opening and...he punched Buu right through the stomach.

Buu backed away, laughing. He then regenerated that hole through his stomach. Just then Cell and Frieza had come back up. All three of them looked very angry.

"Aww, man.", Goku thought. "They're tougher than I thought they were. I guess The Super Saiyan 4 is the only way to win this."

Just when he finished talking, a mysterious figure stepped out of the trees and killed Buu, Frieza, and Cell in an instant.

"Who are you?", Goku asked the mysterious figure.

"That's not important right now.", he said. "FIGHT ME, GOKU!"

To Be Continued...


	4. They Call Him Spork

Chapter 4: They Call Him Spork

Back at Goku's fight...

"Why did you kill them, and what do you want from me?", Goku asked the mysterious character.

"Well, first of all, I simply got rid of them because they would have surely interfered in our fight and second of all, they can't die when they're already dead, they just simply went back to hell.", the mysterious alien answered back.

The alien looked like a tall, blue, man with bright yellow eyes, two horns on his forehead and long, silvery, white hair that reached his legs.

"Heh. You still didn't answer my second question, what do you want from me?", Goku asked once again.

The mysterious alien replied "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now let's begin out fight, shall we?

They both levitated from the ground and went up into the air. It was going to be an aerial battle.

Suddenly the alien disappeared and appeared right in from of Goku. He opened his mouth and a green beam came out, electrocuting Goku and blowing him backwards. The mysterious character then disappeared from his spot and appeared on above Goku. He folded his fists together and whacked Goku on the head while Goku was recovering from the electric shock.

Goku plummeted towards the earth at an amazing speed, but just before he hit the ground, the alien had once more disappeared and appeared in front of Goku. He broke Goku's fall with a kick, sending Goku flying backwards, making a hole through a large mountain.

"Hahahahaha! This is all too easy!", said the alien in delight.

Goku came out of the hole, his clothes were all ripped up and he was bruised, battered, and scarred all of his body.

"You caught me off guard. I didn't expect a fair fight from you. You're going to regret doing that once I unleash my full power.

"Then go ahead, I'll be waiting.", said the alien, levitating in the air.

Goku powered up. The earth started to shake and rocks started breaking off the mountain and flying in different directions. A very large rock, the size of a truck was going straight for the alien. The alien didn't move at all. The moment the rock touched his body, it crumbled to a million pieces.

Goku's hair changed from gold to black, his eyes from green to yellow and red fur started growing all over his body. Then with one huge flash of light, the transformation was complete. Goku had become a Super Saiyan 4 once more.

"So this is your full power? Pity. It wasn't as strong as I imagined.", said the alien in a bored voice.

All of a sudden, Goku had punched the alien across the face. The alien got right back up and got ready to strike, but saw Goku disappear. So, he turned around and kicked, but his foot went right trough Goku! The real Goku was above him. Goku folded his hand and struck, plummeting the alien towards the earth exactly as he had done to him. Next Goku appeared under the alien, but instead of kicking him as the alien had done to him, he lowered his hands to his side and said "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!"

Goku immediately shot out his hands in front of him as soon he had finished the chant. A blue beam shot out of his palms and hit the alien.

"It's over. I win.", said Goku confidently.

As the smoke cleared, Goku saw that the blast hadn't damaged the alien at all.

"Did you really expect to defeat me with that mediocre blast?", said the alien, smiling.

"I-impossible. That was my full power, it didn't even scratch him.", said Goku in amazement.

"What this fool doesn't know is that, the more energy he gives me, the more powerful I become. HAHAHAHA!", the alien thought.

"Alright. No more Mr. Nice Guy. HYAH!!!", Goku jumped in the air and attempted to kick the alien, but the alien grabbed his leg and started absorbing his energy. It seemed as though the alien's muscles were getting bigger. Goku broke free of the alien's grip by kicking him in the face with his other leg.

"This is getting weird. I felt as though my energy was being sucked right out of my body when that guy grabbed my leg!"

"Yes! Yes! Keep attacking me! I'll continue absorbing your energy with each blow!", the alien thought.

Goku kicked off from the ground and attempted a head butt, but the alien dodged it and grabbed his arms, Goku couldn't move. The alien then started absorbing his energy once more.

"N-no! Stop! What are you doing? Why am I feeling so tired now?", Goku asked the alien.

The alien's muscles were getting bigger and bigger and he wouldn't let go of Goku. He kept absorbing more and more energy...until...

Goku was out of energy, the alien let go of him and dropped him on the ground. Goku changed back to his normal saiyan state. He could barely move.

"Now, it's time to kill you, Goku!", said the alien malevolently. "Any last requests?"

"Y-yeah. Tell me who you are...", said Goku lying on the ground in pain.

"Alright, fine. My name is Spork, I am an alien from Planet Meeth. All I want is ultimate power and to rule the universe. I heard you were the strongest in the universe, so I decided to start with you.", Spork explained.

"Heh heh heh. You w-won't succed. I know s-someone who w-will stop you...", said Goku.

"Oh is that so? Well they better get here fast.", said Spork with an evil grin on his face.

He went up in the air and spread out his arms. He then started powering up. A small green light appeared in front of him and started expanding...

To Be Continued...


	5. The Transformation

Chapter 5: The Transformation

Spork's green light had now taken the shape of a sphere and kept expanding...but as the ball expanded, his muscles contracted.

"Must...use...up...all...of...my...energy...", Spork thought to himself as he was getting weaker.

"Darn it, he drained all of my energy. I-I can barely move.", Goku said grunting in pain.

"Just a little bit more...", said Spork running out of breath. "There, the Energy Sphere is complete.

The Energy Sphere was now so large, that it blocked out the sun, making it night all of a sudden.

"Prepare to die, Goku.", said Spork with a malevolent grin across his face. "The Energy Sphere only becomes large depending on how much of my own energy I give up. It would have never gotten this big if I hadn't absorbed your energy. So I thank you. The sphere is this large and I only used half of my OWN energy. HAHAHAH! Now, prepare to get a taste of your own medicine! HYAHH!!!

Spork slowly began moving his hand downward. The sphere followed his hand movements and starting heading down towards the earth...

"D-damn. I c-can't move. I'm gonna d-die.", Goku said.

"NOW, ENERGY SPHERE! BLOW GOKU TO SMITHEREE...", but before Spork could finish his sentence, someone had kicked him in the face, making him lose control of the ball.

Since the ball followed Spork's arm movements, it went up in the air and then fell in the river, making a huge splash.

"Damn you! You little bastard! I WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIM!", Spork yelled.

The one who had kicked Spork was Klint. He had turned into his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"How dare you? How dare you hurt my dad?", said Klint in a very angry voice.

"Shouldn't you be in kindergarten, you little pipsqueak?", said Spork, rubbing his face.

Klint attempted to punch Spork in the face but Spork put up his arm to block it.

"You fool, you could never defeat me in a million years.", said Spork, laughing.

But Klint had just faked that punch and he punched Spork in the stomach instead.

"ARRGHH!!", how did do that?", Spork asked in amazement. "You're j-just a child."

"I won't let you get away with hitting my daddy!", said 6-year-old Super Saiyan 3 Klint.

"Oh, so your Goku's son, are you? Now it makes why you're so strong for a child.", said Spork.

"D-don't let h-him grab you. H-he'll absorb y-your energy.", said Goku in pain.

"O-okay, daddy.", said Klint.

"Oh I forgot that I gave up half of my energy to power up the Energy Sphere. DAMN! No wonder I couldn't block that punch. I have no choice but to absorb his energy now.", Spork thought to himself.

Spork flew and tried to grab Klint, but Klint was quick and he dodged him.

"You're a quick little rodent, aren't you? Well, you can't run away forever.", said Spork as he sped up.

Spork was right on Klint's tail, he tried to grab Klint, but Klint disappeared and appeared behind Spork. Spork turned around, but it was too late, Klint kicked him in the back, causing Spork to fall head first into the river that his Energy Sphere had fallen in.

Spork came back out, soaked with water and boiling mad. "YOU LITTLE MAGGOT!!! I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN MY LIFE!", Spork yelled angrily.

Spork flew again at Klint at his full speed.

"This trick again?", said Klint confused.

Klint stood his ground, ready to strike. Spork released an energy blast, but not at Klint, he released it towards the earth. This distracted Klint, so Spork took that opportunity and grabbed Klint, absorbing all of his energy.

Soon enough, Spork absorbed just enough energy from Klint that Klint went back to his normal saiyan state.

"Oh no. I-I feel so weak. Daddy was r-right about him.", said Klint, now also in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! So much for your power!", laughed Spork, whose muscles had become unbelievably large again.

Spork kicked Klint in the arm so hard, that Klint got blown back and hit a tree from the recoil.

"Owww. He broke my arm. Oww. It really hurts.", said Klint with watery eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Why don't you go back to your mommy? Oh and tell her that her husband's gonna get killed, too. HAHAHAHAHA!", laughed Spork.

"K-klint. Listen to m-me. The only w-way out of this i-is t-to transform into a S-super Saiyan 4. He only h-has your Super S-saiyan 3 strength.", said Goku to Klint.

"B-but, daddy? What if he tries to absorb my energy again?", Klint asked his injured father.

"Don't worry, e-even if he does, he has to cough r-release the energy h-he took from you before, and i-if he does do that, you c-can take that chance and f-finish him off.", Goku said.

"Alright, daddy. I'll defeat him.", said Klint with a determined look on his face.

All of a sudden, Spork had come down and stepped on Goku's stomach, making a fountain of blood come out of Goku's mouth.

"Your father talks too much.", said Spork with a nasty grin on his face.

"NOOOOOOO!!! DAAAAAAADDDDYYYY!!!", yelled Klint at the top of his lungs.

Then, Klint started changing, his hair grew longer, red fur was growing all over his body, he was doing it, he was becoming a Super Saiyan 4...

To Be Continued...


	6. The Youngest Super Saiyan 4

Chapter 6: The Youngest Super Saiyan 4

Klint powered up, the aura around his body became larger, and he himself became larger. Then with a strike of lightning, his transformation was complete. He was the youngest Super Saiyan 4.

"Damn. His power suddenly increased tremendously.", Spork thought to himself.

"Good job, Klint. Now go and make me proud.", said Goku lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

Klint had suddenly punched Spork in the stomach.

"Urghhh. D-damn you. Even half of my own power AND your Super Saiyan 3 power isn't enough to defeat you?", Spork asked.

"Nope. Guess not.", said Klint confidently.

They went up in the air, both a fighting at an incredible speed. They looked pretty evenly matched, but then Klint kicked Spork in the face.

"N-not again.", said Spork ribbing his face in pain. "I have to release the energy I took from him before and then absorb his new power.", Spork thought to himself.

"A-alright. I surrender. You win.", Spork lied.

Spork levitated back down and said "I'll go back to my planet. I'll never come here again."

But just then he released a large energy blast, blinding Klint with light!

"Yes! Now that I've released his energy, I can absorb him! HAHAHAHA! Then he will be defeated, just like his measly father.", Spork though to himself.

He then flew through the smoke his blast had made, trying to find Klint. He then saw Klint's silhouette. He reached out and grabbed it! But, it was only an illusion!

"What? An after image technique? Then where is the real Klint?", Spork asked, looking around.

But it was too late, Klint was just above Spork, he punched Spork so hard, that Spork went flying right into a mountain.

But Klint didn't stop there, he said "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!!" That was the chant used to make a powerful blue beam. A giant beam came out of Klint's hands and hit the mountain, crumbling it to pieces. But Klint continued, shooting more and more blast at the mountain Spork had fallen in.

"For hitting my daddy, I'll NEVER forgive you! Take that! And that! And that!", yelled Klint in anger.

"N-no. Stop, K-klint. That w-will just make h-him stronger."

Klint heard his dad and stopped. As the smoke cleared, Spork was revealed. He had become the size of a mountain. His muscles had become incredibly large. He was at least 100 feet tall.

"Oops. I think I did something wrong.", said Klint foolishly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME THIS MUCH POWER!!! HAHAHAHA! MY POWER LEVEL IS AT LEAST 7 BILLION NOW!! YOURS IS ABOUT 1 BILLION! THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!!!

Spork simply tapped Klint with his enormous hand. Klint plummeted towards the earth.

He fell beside his father. He could barely move.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't know.", said Klint to his father as he was getting up.

"N-no, Klint. D-don't fight h-him again. Instead, g-go to Korin's tower and g-get 3 senzu b-beans.", Goku told Klint.

Klint didn't say anything, he just blasted off to Korin's Tower.

"J-just hurry up. I'll try stalling S-spork.", said Goku getting up.

"HAHAHAHAHA!! I guess your so-called "son" has left his father to die! HAHAHAHA!", SAID Spork, laughing.

"Why don't you put your fist where your mouth is, Spork?", said Goku coolly, though in pain.

Back at Klint...

Klint was flying as fast as he could and finally, he found Korin's tower. He went inside.

"Korin, I've come for 3 senzu beans.", said Klint.

Korin was just a white cat who talked.

"Ah, Goku Jr. Of course, let me get them...wait. Why are you Super Saiyan 4 and why do you need them so desperately?", Korin asked, puzzled.

"No time to explain, just give them to me! My dad's in critical condition!", said Klint quickly.

"Oh fine, fine.", said Korin as he gave Klint 3 senzu beans.

"Thanks!", said Klint.

But just when he turned around to leave, Korin asked "Wait a minute, your dad's in critical condition? Does that mean..."

"Yup, sure does. It's Goku Jr.'s son, Klint.", said Klint right before he kicked off the ground and blast off out of one of the windows.

"Oh my. I remember when The Super Saiyan 4 mode was very difficult to achieve. Now people are achieving it like it's nothing. Even little six-year-old Klint can do it.", said Korin in amazement.

Klint came back very quickly and he saw that Spork was crushing Goku with his hand.

"NO!!! DAD!! LET HIM GO, SPORK!!", yelled Klint.

"Oh finally, you're here.", said Spork, dropping Goku.

Klint hurried up to his father and gave him 1 of the 3 senzu beans. Goku was healed instantly. He got up and started flexing his muscles.

"Alright, I'm at full power now.", said Goku.

"Spork, you're going down!", said Klint, but just as he finished his sentence, his hair got shorter and he got smaller. He had turned back into a normal saiyan.

"Oh man. All of that energy I used up. I guessed it was too much.", said Klint.

"Don't worry about it. Have a senzu bean. Then we can both be at full power. Remember, we'll still have one left, and we'll just use it if we get tired. We can split it.", said Goku.

Klint ate the senzu bean, then both of them powered up, and transformed into their Super Saiyan 4 states once again, they were at full power.

"What? They both ate a little bean and now, they're at full power?", said Spork, puzzled.

Goku looked up at Spork and said "Now Spork, are you ready? This we won't be holding back. HYAAAAAHHH!!!"

To Be Continued...


	7. The Volea Cannon

Chapter 7: The Volea Cannon

Goku charged at Spork with all his strength, but Spork just blocked all of his shots.

"What the?", Goku said, puzzled.

Then Klint attacked the 100-foot giant with all of his strength, but Spork simply just blocked all of his shots.

"I-I shouldn't have attacked him with all of those blasts", said Klint, ashamed.

"Look, Klint. We gotta attack him together. If we just attack him individually, we won't do any damage.

Both of the saiyans flew up to Spork and attacked him at the same time. Unfortunately, still Spork blocked them all; he then knocked both of them into a cliff using his finger.

"Oh man! Nothing's working. Daddy, what are we gonna do now?", Klint asked his father.

"You'll see. Just follow my lead.", said Goku confidently.

Both of the saiyans flew up in the air, Goku went right in front of Spork and Klint went behind Spork.

"So, have you finally decided to surrender, and that's it's useless to try to fight back?", Spork asked Goku.

"Actually...no. We've found a way to beat you.", said Goku coolly.

"Oh is that so? Then go ahead. Kill me.", said Spork sarcastically.

Goku put both of his hands to his side, he then started chanting "KA...ME...HA...ME..."

"Oh, I know what that is. It's the chant used to make that blast that you always depend on. Well, don't you remember what happened before? That blast won't work on me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", laughed Spork.

"Klint? Klint?", said Goku in Klint's mind. "I'm using telepathy. When you want to talk to me, don't talk. Just think of it, and I will hear you. Now, I want you to do your most powerful Kamehameha Wave."

"But, daddy.", said Klint in Goku's mind. "That won't work, remember? Last time we tried it, it only made him stronger. If he's this strong now, imagine how strong he'll be after the blast!"

"I know, I know, but, when you blasted him last time, through all of that light, I saw Spork opening his mouth. Then, I thought to myself, it only makes him stronger, because he absorbs it through his mouth! Since you're behind him, he won't notice your blast.", said Goku intelligently.

"Yeah, that's true, but, are you sure my blast is powerful enough to kill him?", asked Klint.

"Well, no. Actually, it'll just be enough to stun him for a few seconds, but that'll be just enough for me to release my blast and kill him once and for all.", Goku replied.

"O-ok then. Here goes. KA...ME...HA...ME...", said Klint quietly so Spork wouldn't hear him.

"What's all this stalling for? Release your damned blast already!!!", said Spork impatiently.

"Alright.", said Goku. "Klint, do it now!!!", Goku said in Klint's head.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!", yelled Klint as the blue beam came out of the palms of his hands and hit Spork.

"WHAT THE? AAAARGHHH!!!!", yelled Spork as the blast hit him.

There was a huge flash of light, but as the smoke cleared, Spork said "So you've finally found my weakness. HAH! Don't worry; I won't let it happen again!"

Spork was about to charge at Klint, but before he could, Goku yelled "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!", releasing his much more powerful Kamehameha Wave straight at him.

The blast pushed Spork into a mountain, causing there to be a huge explosion, crumbling the mountain to bits.

"We did it. We killed him.", said Goku in a relieved voice.

"Wow! I've never seen someone as tough as him.", said Klint.

"He fought fiercely. The least we can do is bury him, even though he tried to kill me.", said Goku kindly.

As the smoke cleared, a figure came out of the smoke...IT WAS SPORK!!!

He was all bruised and scarred. The blast had almost killed him.

"YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD! THAT ALMOST KILLED ME!!!!", yelled Spork.

Goku and Klint couldn't believe their eyes.

"HE-HE SURVIVED?!?", yelled Klint in amazement.

"Now, before I kill the both of you, I'd like to tell you how I'll kill you. It's a move called "The Volea Cannon" It's basically planet Meeth's most powerful move! You see, there are three parts in my body in which I can release energy through: my hands, my mouth, and my horns. When using the Volea Cannon, you create a powerful energy ball using all three parts. The more energy you use up, the more powerful, the ball will become, and finally, when you choose to release it, it will self-destruct, destroying anything within 1000 kilometers of yourself! That means I'll not only wipe out the both of you, but this whole continent for that matter!", Spork explained.

"But wouldn't you also kill yourself in the blast?", Goku asked.

"Actually, it wouldn't harm the person who created it at all. HAHAHAHAHA! NOW, SAY GOODBYE!!", Spork yelled.

Spork moved his hands upwards and said "VO...", he then moved his hands downward and said "LE...", he then moved his hands towards the center of his chest and said "AAAAAA!" His mouth, hands, and horns started glowing, and in the center of his chest, a small, white, energy ball appeared.

"He's gonna wipe us out with that puny thing?", asked Klint.

"Don't be fooled by its appearance, Klint. That "puny" ball has energy beyond your imagination. I can feel it, and its power is increasing every second.", said Goku.

"Now it's ready.", said Spork in a sinister voice.

"Now, Klint, our only choice is to block. Don't worry about all of the people that will die, we can bring them all back with the dragon balls.", said Goku.

"Okay.", replied Klint, putting up his arms, ready to block.

"READY?? HERE IT COMES!!!", yelled Spork.

To Be Continued...


	8. The Next Level

Chapter 8: The Next Level

The Volea Cannon was complete. Since Spork gave up so much energy to make it, his muscles had contracted and he was no longer a 100-foot giant. He was now back to his normal size.

"We're ready for you, Spork!!!", said Goku courageously.

"What? They're not afraid? Stupid fools. I'll show them.", Spork thought.

"VOLEA CANNON!!!", yelled Spork. The tiny white ball changed into a multicolored ball. It then started wiggling, and finally...IT EXPLODED!!!

"GRRR!!! This thing is more powerful than I thought.", said Goku, struggling to hold the explosion back from killing him.

"DAMN YOU! DIE ALREADY!!!", said Spork, putting even more pressure on the explosion.

Goku got blown back a bit, but he was still holding his ground. He then said "Wait a minute, if I'm struggling this much, then...KLINT!!"

Goku turned around and saw his son trying to hold back the blast, but he was being blown back every second.

"NOOO! KLINT! HOLD YOUR GROUND!", yelled Goku.

"I-it's no use, daddy. I CAN'T...KEEP THIS...UP MUCH...LONGER!!!...", replied Klint, being blown back even further.

Then Klint couldn't hold on any longer, his block got broken and he got caught in the explosion.

"NOOOOOO!!!! KLINT!!!", yelled Goku at the top of his lungs.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! FULL POWER!!!", yelled Spork, putting even more power into the explosion!

Then the explosion got so large that out wiped out everything in the area...and finally, it was over.

Goku slowly opened his eyes and saw that everything around him was wiped out, all that was left, was the dry land. Then Goku saw his son. He was lying on the floor, bleeding. Klint was unconscious.

"Your son's very lucky. If he hadn't been a Super Saiyan 4 when blocking my Volea Cannon, he would have surely died.", said Spork, levitating above the both of them.

"Y-you hurt my only son! I'LL KILL YOU!!!", said Goku angrily.

"You should think before you speak. Take a look at yourself. The Volea Cannon took away most of your power, and it made you go back to your normal saiyan state. Even with all that power I lost, you're still no match for me.", said Spork confidently.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!", said Goku flying up to Spork.

Goku tried to punch Spork, but Spork simply blocked it and kneed Goku in the stomach.

"AAAARGHHH!", yelled Goku in pain.

Spork then punched Goku so hard, that Goku fell back down right next to his son. Goku couldn't move.

"O-one hit. One h-hit and I'm r-reduced to this.", said Goku, twitching in pain.

Then it hit him, he still had a senzu bean left!

"The senzu bean is in my pocket. I have to g-get it.", said Goku, moving his arm.

Goku took out the senzu bean and then slowly brought it closer to his mouth, until...a light appeared around the senzu bean; it was like the light was controlling it. Goku looked up. Spork's horns were glowing and were releasing a light, controlling the senzu bean.

Spork levitated the senzu bean out of Goku's hand and brought it closer to himself.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna let you heal yourself again.", said Spork, laughing. "I wonder how well these things work...", said Spork, swallowing the senzu bean.

"N-NO!! THAT WAS OUR LAST SENZU BEAN!", yelled Goku.

Spork was now fully healed and he was at full power.

"I FEEL SO STRONG! STRONGER THAN EVER!", yelled Spork happily.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!", Goku said under his breath.

"Let me tell you something, Goku.", said Spork. "We Meethians have the same ability as Saiyans do. Whenever we recover from a battle, we become much stronger. That means my power level should be at least, oh, maybe 10 billion!!!", said Spork, laughing.

"I-I won't let you b...", but before Goku could finish his sentence, Spork had stepped on his stomach."

"AAAAAARGHH!", yelled Goku, spilling blood from his mouth.

Spork then walked over to Klint, and started kicking him around.

"Get up, boy. Get up and fight me.", said Spork, still kicking Klint. "I'm bored with your father and I want to fight YOU!!"

"N-no. S-stop it.", said Goku, bleeding all over his body.

Spork wouldn't listen, he continued to kick Klint.

"Y-you're going to k-kill him.", said Goku.

Spork continued to ignore Goku, he just kept kicking Klint.

"STOP IT!!!!", yelled Goku at the top of his lungs, getting up.

Spork, hearing that, turned around.

Goku's eyes had become completely red. His pupils had become small, and there was electricity flowing through his body.

"Oh no! I'm so scared! What am I going to do?", said Spork sarcastically.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK MY SON LIKE THAT?!?", yelled Goku.

Goku then started powering up, his hair was turning long and white, his muscles were bulging unbelievably, and his skin was turning red.

"What's this transformation?", said Spork looking confused.

"This would be the Super Saiyan 5.", said Goku. His voice had become evil and demonic.

"B-but, I thought you could o-only go up to S-super Saiyan 4...", said Spork trembling, he could feel Goku's incredible power.

"That's what I though too.", said Goku. "But now, you've really made me mad, and you'll pay the consequences."

Goku charged at Spork, putting his hand right through Spork's stomach. Blood gushed everywhere.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGHHHH!!!", yelled Spork in pain.

"Don't die, this is just the beginning. HAHAHAHAHAHA!", said Goku malevolently.

To Be Continued...


End file.
